


Adandoned

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: EA Jerks, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect Andromeda Dead, Mass Effect Dead, Multi, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: A bit of nerd rage. I'm so disgusted with EA and greediest of them all, Microsoft, that I had to get this out of my system. Greedy bastards. Although I get business practice, budgets, and all that rot, I cannot wrap my head around the idea that alienating a faithful fan base in favor of nickel and diming online players is good business. Oh, wait. It's not about the fans it's about money. Then I remember Halo 5 and how that's pretty much what happened there, too. Greedy Bastards, indeed.





	Adandoned

 

* * *

"I fight for freedom.

Mine and everyone's.

I fight for the right to chose our own fate.

And if I die,

I'll die knowing that I did everything I could to stop you.

And I'll die free."

Commander Shepard

* * *

 

Sara Ryder shivered as a wave of cold rage slithered down down her spine. Anger quickly replaced reason as she stared at the message. A slap of her fist broke the connection and slammed the innocent data disk into the nearest bulkhead. The satisfaction of watching it shatter did nothing to stop the tears of frustration threatening to spill down her cheeks. With a shout that brought her husband running, Sara cleared her desk with a sweep of an arm.

Jaal caught her clenched fist with a gentle hand and tugged her into his arms. She was angry, that was evident. He knew her well enough to know that she would respond to patience and a calming touch.

"What is it, beloved?"

Instead of responding, Sara buried her face in Jaal's cowl and inhaled deeply. Her ragged breath let him know this was more than anger or frustration. The day to day management of the colonies took more of her time than ever before. She was often exhausted to the point that he worried about her health. Overcoming obstacles and defeating the Archon hadn't made things easier, indeed, he thought as he swept his hands over her back, they might be safer, but the demands of a growing population were taking a toll on the twins.

Gradually, Sara responded to Jaal's comfort. "I need to talk to Scott," she said without explanation and pulled away.

"Of course. Do you require privacy?"

"Yeah. No... I'm sorry." She kissed him. "Maybe. Just until I can talk to my brother."

"Sara. Do not worry about me. I'll meet you in our quarters where I shall convince you to sleep for a few hours."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked working up a smile for him. "There aren't enough hours in the day and now this," she replied.

Jaal frowned at her cryptic words.

"You shall have to wait and see. Perhaps we shall work on that project so dear to our hearts. For now, go and do what must be done. What ever it is, stay strong darling one." Jaal gave her an affectionate push toward the door. Once she was gone, Jaal stopped trying to hide his expression and bent to retrieve the broken data disk. Every instinct shouted at him for attention.

Sara took off down the hallway at a jog anger spurring her on. She couldn't share this with Jaal. Unbelievable to the point that she wondered if someone were playing a trick. Who would do that? It's not as if they could close the doors, turn out the lights and go home. That thought forced a laugh from her. Her gut twisted and she choked on the bile rising in her throat. She must discuss it with Scott first. This affected them all. The entire Andromeda Initiative.

She found Scott in his quarters sitting on the floor playing with Dian while little Meri stood in her crib white knuckled grip on the railing laughing at her father and brother's antics. Tears of frustration welled up again. What would this mean to Gil and Scott, or to her plans to get pregnant next year? Gillian and her group tested them and assured her it was possible and safe for her and Jaal to try. No beautiful pastel baby to show off to Jaal's family and no grandchild for his mother to fuss over. The image of saying goodbye to Jaal and his family almost doubled her over.

Scott was at her side in an instant, "Sara what is it? You're white as Voeld."

"Scott, we need to talk."

He knew better than to question his twin. The hair stood up on his arms as he shouted, "Gil! Can you come in here?"

"What's up, Ryder?" Gil responded tugging a shirt over his head. He looked from one twin to the other, and the questions died on his lips. "I've got the kids," he replied and waved them out of the room. Scott took his sister into his office and shut the door. Sara trembled so hard he was afraid to let go of her. Never in his entire life had he watched his sister in this state.

"I forwarded the message to you. Read it."

"First, you tell me what's got you so rattled."

Sara straightened away from her brother and keyed up the message on his computer.

**To: Sara and Scott Ryder / Human Pathfinder**

**From: Cerberus**

**Subject: The Andromeda Initiative**

**The purpose of this memo serves as official notification that as of this date the Andromeda Initiative has been defunded. In light of Commander John Shepard's successes, the Milky Way Galaxy and the so called Citadel races are now free from annihilation and the Reaper threat.**

**A meeting was held in your absentia to discuss the merits of continuing to support the Andromeda Initiative. It was decided that promoting humanity's best interest would be better served by exploring the Milky Way Galaxy and further research of the relays. However, your courageous efforts have not gone unrewarded or unrecognized. The Initiative has been declassified and should you chose to return home be assured of a hero's welcome.**

**Hyperion's sister ship Avarice was dispatched to your location. Any crew or colonists who wish to return home may do so on her return voyage to the Sol System. Be advised that the Avarice carries the remainder of supplies allocated in the Initiative budget.**

**You and the colonists are, of course, welcome to remain in your new home. Understand whatever you have now, is all you will ever receive from Cerberus. Take stock and make the logical decision.**

**For security reasons, I'm sure you understand that we cannot, at this time, allow further infiltration of unknown/unvetted aliens into our galaxy.**

**Regards**

**The Illusive Man**


End file.
